


Zer-oh no.

by Mellybear



Series: Flaming Arrow Fics [2]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, flaming arrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava wakes up on the day her timer soul mate timer is set to turn to all zeros, meaning she's met her soulmate. But she isn't quite sure she's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zer-oh no.

_ 3 hr 43 min 03 sec _

 

“Holy shit...” Ava whispered staring at her wrist. Her whole entire life these numbers had been ticking down. It started at 15 years. Not even displaying the hours. The moment it turned to days and and hours she calculated it exactly. Thursday August 6th at about 9:30. That was third period. In her third period class she’d meet her soulmate. Ava glanced at her schedule. Of course that would be her Algebra I class. Her worst subject. 

 

She didn’t even know if she wanted this. She sat at her vanity curling her hair slowly. What if she just skipped school? Then she’d miss them. Or... That was part of the universe’s plan, and he’d end up being a door to door vacuum salesman. Of course all of those are like... Forty year old scam artists. She’d take her chances in math. 

 

Then again Ava could also take this curling iron and attempt to burn away the ever changing black numbers beneath her skin. But that wouldn’t work. It was impossible to mar the numbers away. The scars along her arms showed that. 

 

God she didn’t want this in the slightest. She was fifteen years old, struggling with school and an adoptive mom who only took her to carry on her business someday. Ava didn’t want that in the slightest but her mother's screaming and throwing of breakables made her keep that tidbit to herself. 

 

Her hair was perfect, her make-up stunning, and her clothes gorgeous. And none of it was her. Wrathia, her mother (the word could be used loosely), knew today was the day. If Ava walked out looking like a slob job, she’d just get pulled back in the house and have everything done by her. And Ava didn’t trust her to go modest. 

 

\--

 

Anxiety was ripping Ava apart the whole bus ride to school. She stared at a bubbly Maggie laughing away with other kids in the back, none of them had a single care. Their soulmates were years off. A soulmate in high school is always so rare. 

 

God what if they hated her... Took one look and then... Her numbers would black out. And she’d be left with that mark for life. Instead of happy little zeros all in a row. 

 

Would she prefer that? She could take rejection and then get on with life. Just focus on graduation and not being a happy little lover. 

 

She didn’t even believe in love. 

 

But the counters had almost always proved a different story. Almost.

 

What if their timers didn’t match up? 

 

Could Ava handle  _ that? _

 

Living knowing maybe she really did love that person and they just... Had someone else. It happened. But... Not often. 

 

But strange followed Ava too often for it to be ruled out. 

 

The bus lurched to a stop and Ava sighed. Third period would be here far too quick. 

 

\--

 

“Are you dressed up because today is, like, actually the day?” Maggie’s voice said walking up behind her. Ava nodded slowly. 

“Damn... I have years on mine still. Talk about unfair.” She said clicking her teeth. “You wouldn’t even know what to  _ do  _ with a boy.” 

“It could be a girl, you know.” Ava mused. 

“Whaaaatever.” Maggie scoffed. “I’d just be offended if it were. I mean look at me. If your soulmate were meant to be a chick, it’d be this smoking hot thing.” 

“Can we stop talking about this?” Ava asked feeling knots in her stomach. 

“When’s it go?” Maggie asked ignoring Ava’s meek request. 

“Third period Algebra.” 

“The one you’re retaking?” Maggie laughed. “Oh man it’s gonna be some freshman! That’s rich.” 

“I have to go to class... I’ll see you at lunch.” Ava said beginning to trudge away.

“Yeah if you aren’t behind the dumpsters with your tongue down a hotties throat!” 

 

\--

 

Third period came way too quick. The timer only had minutes left. 

 

_ 0 hrs 8 min 57 sec  _

 

Ava stumbled into the classroom. She scanned the room. Was it one of these people? Could that be how it worked. It didn’t tick off until they spoke? Or could it be the second you laid eyes on them? 

 

“Hello class. I’m your teacher Mr-,” Oh god what if it was the teacher!? Ava said tuning the voice out. She stared down at her clock. Still ticking. It wasn’t the teacher. Oh thank god. 

“That’s not much time now is it?” Someone said peering over her shoulder. Ava couldn’t help but jump. 

“Uh... Nope.” She smiled up at an older boy. 

“I’m Gil. I T.A. for this class. I can’t believe I’m going to witness a real live meeting...” He said in awe. “It really is god’s work, eh?” 

“Well... Uh... Yeah I guess so...”  _ I’m agnostic...  _ Ava thought to herself. The tardy bell and Gil smiled.

“I guess you should take your seat.” He said. “Good luck.” He whispered rushing away. 

 

Ava walked slowly, the small heels clicking felt like the only noise in the room. Of course that was totally untrue. It was a class filled with Freshman and they were all screaming over each other. But the  _ click. click. click.  _ was all Ava heard. 

 

She sat in a seat smoothing her dress and breathed slowly. She could totally do this. 

“Hey there, you sure look hot today.” A voice said laying a hand on her shoulder.  _ Oh god no. It can’t be...  _ Ava peeked at her wrist. Still ticking away. Her soulmate wouldn’t be this creep. 

“Just waiting for my soulmate.” She said shrugging his hand off. 

“Oh man, sorry.” He said his face flushing. “I didn’t mean to intrude.” Of course he’d react that way. Most everyone got to date around and have fun during high school. But Ava was getting  _ The One.  _ No one wanted to be around to impose on that. Ava watched as the boy sat in his own desk and whispered to the person next to him pointing to Ava.

“Oh great...” She muttered sliding further into her seat. Ava wanted to hide herself away from the world forever. 

 

It wasn’t long until the whole class was abuzz with the news of Ava and her clock. This was just her luck... Now everyone was staring at her or the door, waiting. Ava could no longer steady her breathing, and was growing panicked. She was only seconds away from a full blown panic attack. But she was also seconds away from her meeting. She couldn’t bail now... Could she? The door clicking open caused everyone's heads to snap away from what they were doing. A young man was escorted in by an older woman. 

“Caught this one playing hookey.” She said with a smile, he wasn’t in trouble. It was only the first day. This was a warning. 

“P-p-please! I d-don’t want to b-be here! I c-c-c-can’t!” Ava looked up at the student. He was tall, and... Well...  _ Handsome _ . 

“Sorry Mr. Arrow. I’m afraid you can.” The teacher said with a smile. “Please, take your seat next to Miss Ire.” the teacher said seating chart in hand.  _ Crap, crap, crap.  _ Ava jumped up from her desk, and everyone turned to her. 

“I need to go to the restroom!” She shouted. Ava attempted to push her way down the row of desks but a pair of arms shot out to catch her.  _ His  _ arms. Ava looked up at him, knowing her clock had hit 0 hours 0 minutes and 0 seconds. And this was him. But, did she want it to be him? 

“A-are you-,”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Everyone in the room stared intently watching the exchange between the two teenagers. The thought that he was a little old crossed Ava’s mind, and the thought she was so tiny crossed Odin’s.

“I’m Odin.” He said almost a whisper.    
“Ava.” She said staring into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you two, but can you please return to your desks?” The teacher asked chuckling a little. Ava noted the ring on his finger, he’d been here before. Ava and Odin walked slowly to their desks, directly next to each other. The rest of their class consisted of stolen glances and small passing grins. Maybe the whole soulmate thing wasn’t total crap after all.


End file.
